New Chance
by BellaMC
Summary: Havia dois anos que Isabella e Edward não se encontravam, ela respirava aliviada com isso, afinal, ela escondia seu filho de Edward, que sofre com a ausência da amada, mas, o mundo é um lugar tão pequeno. Eles se reencontraram, Edward conheceu seu filho e agora Isabella tem medo do que essa aproximação pode causar na sua vida, se ela ama Edward? Mais do que ama a si mesma, mas ela
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

POV Bella

(…)

_-Eu te amo Bella – Edward disse_

_-Eu também te amo Edward – respondi_

**_-_**Bella acorda

-Só mais um pouquinho, Edward – respondi

-Filha sou eu, sua mãe – ouvi a voz de minha mãe e corei

E então percebi que era apenas um sonho, suspirei pesado, havia tanto tempo que eu não tinha um sonho que mexia tanto com meus pensamentos. Ah Edward Cullen, como sinto sua falta. Encarei minha mãe e imediatamente meu rosto esquentou e presumi que estava corada.

-Desculpa mãe – pedi envergonhada

-Sem problemas querida, vá se arrumar está nevando – Renée sorriu maternalmente lembrando da minha pequena paixão por esse fenômeno da natureza

- Jura? – perguntei sentindo uma onda de felicidade tomar conta de mim – Irei dar uma caminhada no Central Park – comentei indo em direção ao meu "humilde" banheiro – Quando ele chega? – direcionei um olhar ansioso para Renée que logo abriu um sorriso encantador.

-Hoje à tarde – respondeu brevemente

Me encarei no espelho e percebi que um leve sorriso brincava nos meus lábios, estava difícil acreditar, meu bebê finalmente estaria de volta nos meus braços, terminei minha higiene matinal e fui até o closet atrás de algo que me mantesse quente e confortável durante minha caminhada. Optei por uma roupa simples, fiz uma maquiagem leve e estava pronta.

(…)

Desci as escadas correndo, decidi não tomar café, logo estava no meu porsche dirigindo até a Starbucks, minha boca salivava só de pensar naquele Cappuccino quentinho.

Assim que entrei na fila, senti um cheiro conhecido, era o cheiro do Edward, não podia ser, meu coração começou a acelerar instantaneamente, coloquei a mão no peito na tentativa de acalmá-lo_._

Edward POV

_- Eu te amo Bella – Disse_

_- Eu também te amo Edward - Bella deu um sorriso único enquanto acariciava meu rosto levemente_

- Edward acorda, querido

- Só mais 5 minutos, Bella – resmunguei enquanto virava para o outro lado e colocava o travesseiro no rosto

- Bella? – a pessoa perguntou com um tom indignado e suspirei sabendo que falei merda

Assim que virei a fim de descobrir quem me chamava, vi que era a garota da noite passada, seu nome era Jennyfer, passei a mão nos meus fios bagunçados enquanto tentava achar uma boa desculpa para o meu erro.

- Esse é o nome da minha irmã – falei a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça e torci para ela acreditar

- Sua irmã não se chamava Alice? – me acusou com os braços cruzados na frente do peito

- Alice é minha irmã de sangue e Bella é minha irmã adotiva – inventei uma desculpa qualquer enquanto procurava meus pertences pelo quarto

- Sei – usou um tom que me fez perceber que ela não acreditou, mas foda-se – Me dá o número do seu celular?

- Não – fui curto e grosso e logo me vi longe daquele apartamento

Enquanto dirigia até a Starbucks mais próxima, comecei uma briga com meus pensamentos que teimavam em me levar até aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele sorriso único e seu nariz arrebitado, porque será que sonhei com ela? Logo agora que estava conseguindo esquecê-la, meu coração se apertou ao se lembrar _daquele_ dia.

Parei na frente da pequena cafeteria e entrei para na tentativa de comprar um café preto que tirasse essa ressaca de mim, devia esta na fila há cinco minutos quando senti um cheiro de morango, eu conhecia aquele cheiro, conhecia mais do que qualquer um, era o cheiro da Bella.


	2. 1º Capítulo - Edward e Noah Amigos?

Pov Bella:

Ele comprou o seu café e saiu logo em seguida, meu coração não se acalmava e percebi que comecei a tremer, esse era o efeito que Edward Cullen causava em mim.

- Senhora, o que vai querer? – a senhora me perguntou gentilmente me tirando dos meus desvaneios

-Um Cappuccino, por favor - Dei um sorriso melancólico.

Enquanto aquela senhora com uma ar de amigável fazia o Cappuccino eu estava perdida em meus mais loucos devaneios.

O que ele estava fazendo? Será que estava pensando em mim? Eram perguntas que ficavam me assombrando desde o momento que o vi ali! Mas eu não poderia me permitir pensar nele. Não podia.

- Senhora, aqui está o seu café.

- Obrigada.

Assim que sai daquela cafeteria me deparei com ele. Ou seria uma miragem? Não, era ele quem estava ali! E estava vindo em minha direção! Edward Cullen estava ali! Deuses como ele era lindo! Aqueles lindos olhos verdes com ar de melancolia, aquela bela pele...

-Ei Bella – Edward acenou quando chegou perto de mim, um sorriso infantil brincava em seus lábio - Será que podemos conversar? – passou a mão nos fios acobreados, denunciando que estava nervoso.

-Claro?! – tentei parecer confiante, mas minha resposta acabou saindo como uma pergunta, me xinguei por dentro – Estou indo ao Central Park, vem comigo – tomei um gole do meu cappuccino esperando sua resposta

- Irei só pegar meu carro, me espere no estacionamento - deu um lindo sorriso torto e logo correu até o seu carro

- Ok – respondi, mas ele já não estava lá.

(...)

Estava terminando de sair do meu carro quando Edward estacionou seu Volvo preto ao meu lado, estranhei ele ter trocado de carro, o Volvo prata era a paixão dele, me recordo de quando disse que nunca trocaria aquele carro.

- Trocou de carro? – cruzei os braços em frente ao meu peito enquanto me encostava no meu Porsche

- Aquele carro tinha muitas lembranças – deu um sorriso triste e tratei logo de mudar de assunto

- O que queria falar comigo? – fui direta, queria acabar logo com aquilo, estar perto de Edward me trazia sensações já esquecidas

Antes que ele pudesse responder, meu celular começou a vibrar e fiquei constrangida quando _Call Me Maybe _ começou a tocar , olhei no visor e era o Emmett, o xinguei mentalmente mas logo atendi.

- O que quer?

_- Isabella Marie Swan onde você está?_ – Emm gritou no meu ouvido

- Estou no Central Park, por quê? – perguntei irritada devido ao grito que ele tinha dado

_- O Noah está enchendo o saco aqui querendo te ver, estou indo levá-lo ai, me espere na estátua da Alice no País das Maravilhas –_ disse e desligou o telefone, tive vontade de ligar de volta só para xingá-lo por causa dessa atitude

- Tenho que ir para a estátua da Alíce no País das Maravilhas – anunciei e Edward voltou o olhar para mim

- Vou com você!

- Tem certeza? – perguntei com medo, não queria que Edward se encontrasse com Noah

- Tenho sim, por quê? – me olhou confuso

- Ér, nada – Tomei um gole do meu cappuccino na tentativa de me acalmar, mas não funcionou

- Então... Por que tem que ir até lá? – rompeu o silêncio que tinha se instalado enquanto caminhávamos até a estátua

- O Emmett está vindo com o Noah – não consegui segurar o sorriso ao lembrar do meu loirinho

- Seu namorado? – Edward ficou visivelmente desconfortável

- O que? Meu namorado? É claro que...

Mas não tive tempo de terminar a frase, porque ouvi _aquela_ voz infantil me chamando e imediatamente virei, a tempo de ver o meu bebê, vestido com uma capa de chuva do Batman, correndo até a mim com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

- Mamãe, olha o que o tio Jasper _complou _pra mim – Noah mostrou sua capa de chuva com um enorme sorriso

- Meu filho virou um super-herói – brinquei enquanto o pegava no colo – Cadê o tio Emm? – perguntei já imaginando a resposta

- Sumiu – sorriu sapeca, mas sabia que Emmett havia visto que eu estava com Edward e mandado Noah vim sozinho

- Você é mãe? – Edward estava com os olhos levemente arregalados

- Sou sim – respondi nervosa e levemente corada

- Oi tio – Noah se fez presente enquanto encarava Edward

- Olá campeão – Edward direcionou um sorriso ao Noah

- Quer brincar no parquinho comigo? – meu filho perguntou inocente

- Ér... Claro – Edward ficou em dúvida mas quando concordou me deixou surpres

Coloquei Noah no chão - um pouco receosa – mas meu pequeno não percebeu e logo saiu puxando Edward pela mão, fiquei olhando os dois ali e imaginando como teria sido minha vida se eu não fosse covarde ao ponto de esconder Noah do próprio pai.

_- Amor – chamei Edward que logo me olhou – O que você acha de gravidez na adolescência? – desviei o olhar para minha barriga e comecei a brincar com meus dedos_

_Estava com medo da resposta, nunca me imaginei grávida aos 17 anos, mas agora que essa era minha realidade, não conseguia imaginar meu futuro sem esse bebê que crescia em meu ventre._

_- Uma irresponsabilidade – foi firme fazendo com que meu humor mudasse imediatamente – Todos os envolvidos sofrem, os pais porque tem suas vidas arruinadas, a garota tem que desistir da escola ou da faculdade para poder cuidar do bebê e o pai tem que trabalhar igual um condenado para sustentar a sua família e o bebê, às vezes nasce em uma família sem condições e acaba tendo uma vida ruim por causa da irresponsabilidade dos pais – Edward terminou seu discurso me deixando com uma enorme vontade de chorar_

_Passei minha mão discretamente no meu ventre e pensei com força "Eu nunca vou deixar faltar algo para você"._

Depois daquela conversa fui para a casa e pensei bastante, decidi terminar com Edward, não queria estragar sua vida, queria que ele fosse para a faculdade, se formasse em medicina como sempre sonhou, conseguisse um emprego e encontrasse uma pessoa com quem passaria sua vidade, me mudei para Los Angeles e fui morar com minha tia. Alguns meses depois nasceu Noah William Swan.

- Mamãe – meu filho me chamava passando a mãozinha na frente do meu rosto

- O que foi, príncipe? – balancei a cabeça levemente tentando tirar aquelas lembranças da minha cabeça por hora

- Que susto mamãe, pensei que você tava _mota _– deu uma encantadora risada infantil

Sua risada foi contagiante, logo eu e Edward estávamos rindo com ele.

- Noah, vamos embora, está tarde – o chamei, havíamos passado a tarde ali e estava começando a ficar escuro

- Mas eu _quelo _brincar com o tio Edward – fez um bico e cruzou os bracinhos emburrado

- Já não acha que brincou demais? Edward já deve estar cansado – falei enquanto limpava suas mãos que estavam cheias de areia

- Na verdade, eu não me importo – Edward comentou com um sorriso e eu o fuzilei com o olhar –... de continuarmos brincando outro dia – concertou a frase.

Mas de nada adiantou, Noah começou a fazer birra para ficar mais tempo com Edward, comecei a ficar nervosa, não queria essa aproximação deles. Edward sugeriu deles se encontrarem amanhã para continuarem brincando, ainda tentei argumentar, mas fui vencida por Noah.

- Eba – Noah abraçou Edward pelo pescoço – Vamos jogar futebol – começou a fazer planos o que fez Edward riri

- Futebol é uma ótima ideia – Edward bagunçou o cabelo dele fazendo-o reclamar e vim até mim reclamando de Edward que riu

Depois de colocar meu número no celular de Edward, peguei Noah no colo e me despedi de Edward, ele dormiu no meu colo antes mesmo de chegar até o carro.

Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de NY, meus pensamentos se direcionaram a aproximação entre Edward e Noah e como aquilo poderia machucar meu pequeno se a verdade vier a tona e Edward o renegá-lo, meu coração se apertou com esse pensamento e tratei logo de tirá-lo da minha mente.

- Então Edward e Noah finalmente se conheceram? – Emmett tinha um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios

Estava deitada em seu colo, enquanto contava sobre a tarde que tive hoje, meu irmão ficou feliz ao saber que seu ex-cunhado e seu sobrinho haviam finalmente se conhecido, fato que me deixou extremamente irritada.

- Tira esse sorriso do rosto, Edward não pode se aproximar do Noah – o encarei irritada com a felicidade dele

- Por que Isabella? Uma hora isso teria que acontecer, na verdade sempre achei que você deveria ter falado para Edward – as palavras de Emm fizeram com que meu estômago revirasse por completo

- Ele que disse que não queria ser pai durante a adolescência – tentei tirar aquela culpa do meu peito, mas não funcionou

- Isso porque ele ainda não sabia que seria pai – Emm esbravejou me assustando – Bella, conheço o Edward desde pirralho, tenho certeza que ele não renegaria o Noah, mas para que estou repetindo isso de novo? Você vai ignorar como sempre, mas só tome cuidado, um dia o Noah pode descobrir e ficar com raiva de você – me encarou com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito destacando seus músculos que assustariam qualquer um

- Emm, eu só quero proteger o meu filho – confessei derrotada e já sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos

- Bella, mas ele precisa saber quem é o pai dele – Emm diminuiu o tom de voz e me puxou para os seus braços – Agora tenho que ir, vou me encontrar com a Rosalie – deu um beijo demorado em minha – Pense no que eu falei, não precisa contar tudo agora, só não os impeça de conviverem um com o outro – e então saiu me deixando com aquela frase rondando a minha mente

Aquela pequena frase não saia da minha mente enquanto eu dava banho em Noah, olhando meu bebê ali, sorrindo enquanto eu o banhava, enchia meu coração de alegria, mas ao lembrar da falta que um pai faz na vida dele a culpa me dominava. Noah cresceu com três figuras masculinas, mas não era o suficiente, ele queria um pai.

- Mamãe, o tio Ed é muito legal – Noah comentou quando eu o colocava para dormir

- É sim, meu amor, muito legal – respondi forçando um sorriso

Li uma história para ele que logo dormiu, naquela noite sonhei comigo, Noah e Edward como uma família. Acordei de madrugada com um sorriso que logo se desmanchou ao lembrar que era apenas um sonho, voltei a dormir com uma estranha dor no peito.


	3. 2º Capítulo - Esme conhece Noah

Pov Bella

Senti a cama afundando e logo escutei a risada de Noah que sentou nas minhas costas e chegou perto do meu ouvido perguntando se eu estava acordada.

– Estou sim – me sentei na cama e olhei para o relógio na minha cabeceira que marcava 07h00min – Por que acordou tão cedo?

– O tio Edward vem hoje – Noah deu um sorriso contagiante ao falar o nome dele

– É mesmo – suspirei ao lembrar desse pequeno detalhe - O que acha de irmos jogar vídeo game enquanto ele não chega? – tentei mudar o foco e funcionou, Noah logo se animou com a ideia e desceu correndo da cama

Diferente de mim, Noah tinha uma coordenação motora maravilhosa e quando ele caia – fato raro – logo levantava e ria. Fizemos nossa higiene matinal, trocamos de roupa e descemos para o café.

– Bom dia, pirralho – Emm colocou Noah de cabeça para baixo fazendo com que ele risse

– Emmett, coloque já o Noah no chão – Renée ralhou com ele enquanto entrava na sala de jantar com uma bandeja de frutas em sua mão

– Se ferrou, idiota – Jasper provocou e como consequência, levou uma maçã na cara.

Renée ficou uns vinte minutos brigando com os dois e percebi que Noah tentava segurar a risada ao ver os tios daquele tamanho levando uma bronca, o reprimi com o olhar e ele logo segurou o riso.

Depois de fazer o nosso desjejum, levei Noah para escovar os dentes para poder jogar videogame, fomos para a sala de jogos e ele logo correu até seu XBox 360 e o ligou, o disco com o jogo do Gato de Botas já estava no aparelho e logo Noah começou a brincar. Eu ainda ficava surpresa como uma criança de três anos conseguia jogar tão bem igual ele jogava.

Ouvi vozes na escada e virei para porta no exato momento em que Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett e Jasper adentravam a sala, meu coração se encheu quando Edward direcionou um sorriso torto em minha direção, mas logo sua atenção virou para Noah que correu em direção e pulou em seu colo, os dois entraram em uma bolha que ninguém conseguia adentrar, Emmett me deu um olhar significativo que fingi não ver.

– Então, eles ficaram bem próximos – Alice comentou sentando ao meu lado junto com Rosalie

Apesar de ter escondido meu filho do pai, deixei bem claro para Alice – sua tia- quem era o verdadeiro pai de Noah, ela até tentou mudar minha cabeça mas eu estava decidida.

– Estão, Edward comentou algo sobre ontem? – a encarei ansiosa

– Só comentou que tinha encontrado com você e me perguntou por que eu não havia contado sobre Noah – deu de ombros e me direcionou um olhar calmo

Mudamos de assunto rapidamente porque Jasper e Emmett se aproximaram com Edward, ficamos conversando coisas banais e sempre sentia o olhar de Edward queimando sobre mim, o que me deixou corada por bastante tempo, logo Noah exigiu atenção e fomos brincar com ele.

– Tio Ed – Edward virou para Noah que passou a mãozinha no rosto para tirar a franja do olho – Você é imão da Tia Alice?

– Sou sim, por quê? – Edward brincava com o carrinho da Hot Wheels de Noah

– Por nada – deu uma risada infantil e voltou a atenção para o brinquedo em sua mão

Ficamos brincando com ele mais um pouco até que o pessoal nos chamou para ir ao shopping, fui trocar de roupa junto com o Noah, coloquei nele uma camisa de botões xadrez de mangas com uma blusa polo branca por baixo, uma calça jeans, um tênis e peguei seu casaco. Para mim escolhi uma calça jeans skinny, uma blusa social azul, um suéter bege por cima, um casaco de couro e calçei um tênis vinho.

Noah estava um pouco manhoso, desconfio que ele esteja adoecendo por causa do tempo, então ele não queria sair do meu colo enquanto andávamos pelo shopping, o problema era seu peso, meus braços estavam adormecendo.

– Emmett, tem como tentar pegar Noah um pouco? – implorei mas meu filho fez manha e não quis ir com o tio

– Ei, Noah, o que acha de vim com o tio Ed? – Edward sorriu para meu filho que logo se inclinou para ele com os bracinhos esticados.

Noah deitou o rosto no ombro de Edward e passou os braços no pescoço dele, segurei um suspiro e virei para Alice que me deu um olhar bem significativo, balancei a cabeça levemente. Avisei que tinha que comprar algumas roupas para Noah – ele estava crescendo rápido, o que me fazia ter que atualizar seu guarda roupa constantemente – Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie decidiram ir assistir filme, me deixando sozinha com Edward.

– Como consegue carregá-lo por tanto tempo? – direcionei o olhar para Edward que arrumava um Noah sonolento em seu colo

– Acho que acostumei – dei de ombros e sorri em direção ao meu bebê

Cheguei na loja de roupas infantis que era bastante colorida e chamou a atenção de Noah que ficava olhando para os brinquedos, pedi para Edward colocá-lo no chão e ele logo correu até uma espécie de brinquedoteca que tinha ao fundo da loja.

Estava olhando umas blusas de manga comprida quando Edward começou a me encarar, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, droga, tinha que corar logo agora?

– Essa não Bella – Edward tirou a blusa polo da minha mão e colocou uma com o símbolo do Batman de mangas compridas no lugar – Essa tem cara de criança

O encarei um pouco e logo empinei o nariz, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada que o fez jogar a cabeça para trás, continuamos daquele jeito um bom tempo e quando fomos pagar, só tinha roupas que Edward havia escolhido para Noah, enquanto eu pagava, ele foi pegar Noah que veio emburrado porque não queria ir embora.

Edward e Noah entraram em sua bolha novamente e ficaram conversando, senti meu iPhone vibrar, era uma mensagem de Alice.

"Bella, eu fiquei com a chave do Volvo sem querer, pergunta para o Ed como ele vai para casa, por favor?"

– Edward – o chamei e ele e Noah viraram para mim – Alice esta com a chave do Volvo, ela quer saber como você vai para casa

– Droga - o reprimi com o olhar por causa de Noah – Eu acho que vou andando ou vou pegar um táxi, não sei

Ele pegou o seu iPhone e digitou uma mensagem rápida para Alice e sorriu para mim, foi comigo até o carro, enquanto eu guardava as sacolas no porta-malas, ele colocou Noah na cadeirinha.

– Então, tchau Bella – Edward me deu um abraço e inspirei o máximo possível de seu cheiro – Tchau campeão – se despediu de Noah pela janela e foi andando até o ponto de táxi.

Não faça isso, você vai se arrepender! Minha mente gritava, respirei fundo e a ignorei

– Edward – gritei seu nome e ele virou para mim – Quer ir comigo? Quer dizer, o Noah ia gostar de ficar mais tempo com você

Ele deu uma risada gostosa e logo estávamos no carro contando para Noah tudo que aprontávamos quando adolescente.

– Noah, teve uma vez que sua mãe comeu tanto doce que ela ficou uma semana inteira passando mal – Edward gargalhou alto no carro levando eu e Noah juntos

– A mamãe não deixa eu comer muito doce – Noah disse com uma expressão acusadora em seus pequenos olhos verdes

Enquanto dirigia pelo familiar caminho da casa de Edward que ficava em uma área nobre, assim como a minha, de Nova York, rondava na minha mente todos os momentos que tive com ele, quando nossos pais nos apresentaram, a primeira vez que senti ciúmes dele, quando Alice me irritou quando contei que estava apaixonada por seu irmão, nosso primeiro beijo, ah, como eu sentia falta de seu beijo, suspirei triste e atrai o olhar de Edward para mim, imediatamente corei.

Estacionei na frente da Mansão Cullen e sorri com as lembranças que me invadiram apenas de olhar a fachada daquela casa.

– Está entregue – brinquei

– Não querem entrar? Dona Esme sente sua falta – Edward me encarou com aqueles orbes verdes pidões

Acabei aceitando o convite, pior do que tava não ia ficar, estacionei minha Range Rover e logo estava sendo envolvida pelos braços de Esme que brigou comigo por ter sumido, me desculpei e ela logo voltou a atenção para Noah, a vi com uma cara confusa, mas logo voltou para o sorriso maternal de sempre e pegou meu filho do colo de Edward.

– Esme adora crianças – Edward comentou quando estávamos andando pelo jardim enquanto Esme brincava com Noah - Ela sente falta de ter crianças pela casa, o sonho da vida dela agora é ter netos – riu e eu gelei

– Esse jardim me traz tantas lembranças – sorri olhando ao redor

– Boas e ruins – Edward lembrou que foi aqui que terminei com ele – Por que Bella?

– Edward, por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso – o encarei implorando – Não agora

Sim, eu queria contar para ele, não seria agora, talvez quando Noah tivesse idade suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ele me encarou durante um bom tempo, como se tentasse me desvendar, fechou os olhos e passou os longos dedos pelos fios de seu cabelo e então me encarou com aqueles orbes verdes como os de Noah.

– Um dia irei contar – afirmei acariciando seu rosto

Mudamos de assunto e fomos atrás de Noah. O encontramos na cozinha, brincando com os talheres de Esme na bancada, já minha ex-sogra estava fazendo bolo de chocolate que diferenciei pelo cheiro.

– Ah não, irão esperar meu bolo – Esme exigiu quando avisei que iria embora.

Depois de muita existência de Esme, decidi esperar pelo bolo, já que Noah e Edward também começaram a pedir para ficarmos, sentada naquela cozinha a lembrança do meu primeiro beijo com Edward invadiu minha mente.

– Bella, o que acha de ir fazer uma pipoca para nós? – Alice mexeu as sobrancelhas deixando-a com uma careta engraçada

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha da casa dos Cullens, hoje o "dia de filmes" era na casa deles, sempre revezávamos, semana passada havia sido na casa da Rose. Coloquei a pipoca no micro-ondas e me encostei nos armários brancos gelo. Nesse tempo meus pensamentos foram para o rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados deitado na sala, suspirei, Edward Cullen me fazia sentir sensações nunca sentidas antes.

– Ei, Bella – Edward adentrou a cozinha indo em direção a geladeira provavelmente procurando refrigerante

– Oi – murmurei sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem

O micro-ondas apitou me assustando levemente, peguei uma vasilha e deixei em cima da bancada, tirei o pacote de pipoca e acabei derrubando a vasilha, me abaixei para pegar e Edward também, nos encaramos e como se tivesse imãs nos puxando, fomos chegando cada vez mais próximos até que nossos lábios se encontraram, era um beijo calmo e doce.

– Uau – Edward sorriu torto para mim e corei

Levantei e coloquei a pipoca na vasilha, evitando encontrar o olhar de Edward que eu sentia queimando em meu rosto.

– Mamãe – Noah balançava a mãozinha na frente do meu rosto

– Oi, querido - sorri maternalmente tirando a franja de seu rosto

Fiz uma nota mental de levar Noah ao cabeleireiro logo.

– O bolo "ta" pronto - seus olhinhos verdes brilharam

– Entao vamos comer - falei animada e ele riu quando o peguei no colo e o enchi de cosquinhas

O bolo estava delicioso, ficamos por lá mais um bom tempo, chegamos em casa ja passava das 19h:30min, Noah estava cansado entao dei um banho rápido nele e o coloquei em sua cama.

Quando deitei naquela noite, estava feliz, me sentia completa e ja sei até o porquê.


	4. 3º Capítulo - Eu o amo

Pov Bella

Já havia se passado um mês desde que Edward Cullen entrou novamente em minha vida, ele e Noah ficavam cada dia mais próximos, tanto que segunda-feira eu estava atrasada para a faculdade e Edward tinha o primeiro tempo livre e passou aqui em casa, quando viu meu desespero, acabou levando Noah para a escolhinha.

– O que tanto pensa? – Edward me encarou enquanto andávamos pelo campus da faculdade

Por incrível que pareça, Edward estudava na mesma faculdade que eu, _Columbia_, mas os prédios de direito e medicina são bem afastados, por isso nunca havíamos nos cruzado.

– Na vida – o lancei um sorriso e fui retribuída

Sentamos em uma mesa qualquer e ficamos conversando, era bom ter alguém que eu conhecesse na faculdade. Alice fazia moda, Emmett direito, Jasper medicina e Rosalie engenharia, todos na NYU.

– Alice nos chamou para ir conhecer seu apartamento e de Jasper hoje a noite – Edward leu a mensagem que havia acabado de chegar em seu celular.

Pedi para ele avisá-la que eu iria e levaria Noah para "explorar" seu novo apartamento. Olhei meu relógio e vi que se não fosse agora, não chegaria a tempo até a sala.

O dia se passou rapidamente, logo estava em casa com um Noah triste. Assim que chegamos em casa, ele correu para seu quarto, o segui e ele chorava em sua cama.

– Noah, o que houve? – me alarmei com medo dele estar machucado

– Os meninos da minha _icóia_ falaram que eu não tenho papai porque ninguém gosta de mim – Noah soluçava alto e meu coração se apertou de imediato

– Meu amor, todos gostam de você, esses meninos falaram isso só para te deixar triste – mexia em seu cabelo com o coração doendo por ver meu filho naquele estado

– _Jula? _– me encarou com os olhinhos verdes cheios de lágrimas

– Juro – levantei o dedo mindinho e ele deu um sorriso melancólico – Agora, vamos tomar banho porque vamos visitar a tia Alice – ele rapidamente se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Noah e Alice eram muito próximos, nunca descobri bem o porquê é algo inexplicável, assim como a relação dele com Emmett.

– Está lindo – sorri para Noah que estava extremamente fofo com essa boina. – Vá ficar com a vovó enquanto a mamãe se arruma.

Fui para o meu quarto, escolhi uma roupa simples em tons pastéis, uma blusa com a escrita "Paris", uma calça jeans preta, uma jaqueta bege, sapatilha e bolsa nos mesmos tons. Tomei um banho relaxante, coloquei minha roupa, peguei meu celular e vi que tinha uma ligação perdida de Edward e duas de Alice, retornei primeiro a de Edward.

– _Bella _– Edward disse meu nome animado

– Você me ligou? - conferi se estava levando os documentos do meu carro e chamei Noah

– _Sim, queria saber se vocês querem ir comigo_

– Não quero atrapalhar, na verdade, já estávamos indo

–_Não vão atrapalhar, na verdade – _me imitou rindo –_ já estou na porta da sua casa_

Não acreditei e corri para abrir a porta e lá estava ele, encostado em seu _Volvo_, com um sorriso torto enquanto segurava o celular no ouvido, balancei a cabeça rindo, quando Noah viu Edward, correu até ele, que o pegou no colo.

Me despedi da minha mãe, coloquei Noah na cadeirinha que Edward havia teimado em comprar para quando meu filho fosse andar com ele e fui para o banco do passageiro.

– Ainda não acredito que fez isso – comentei rindo

– Não fiz nada demais e sabia que a cidade é muito perigosa a noite para uma mulher indefesa?

Soltei uma risada irônica e olhei para trás, devido ao tempo no carro Noah acabou dormindo, suspirei lembrando de mais cedo.

– O que houve? – Edward virou seu rosto rapidamente para mim, mas logo voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito

Contei para ele o que tinha acontecido, Edward se irritou e disse que eu deveria ir conversar com as diretoras da escola de Noah, concordei e ele disse que queria ir comigo.

– Para que?

– Bella, não sei como explicar mas tenho um carinho fora do normal pelo Noah, um carinho de pai e saber que tem garotos fazendo esse tipo coisa com ele – suspirou e passou a mão livre no cabelo – me irrita intensamente.

Meu coração se encheu de alegria mas também se apertou de culpa, fiquei quieta o resto do trajeto até o apartamento de Alice e Jasper, o apartamento deles era bem típico de Nova York.

– Bellita – Alice berrou quando abriu a porta e nos viu

A abracei carinhosamente, já Edward bagunçou o cabelo da irmã mais nova deixando-a extremamente irritada. Noah acordou com os berros da tia/madrinha.

– Você e o Edward... – Rosalie deixou a frase no ar, estávamos tendo uma conversa de garotas no quarto de Alice

– Apenas amigos – falei sincera

– Não rolou nada? – Alice ergueu a sombrancelha e neguei com a cabeça

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco e Rosalie contou que ela e Emmett haviam decido irem morar juntos, ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz por elas, estava triste por saber que nunca teria aquilo.

– O que faz aqui no frio? – Edward apareceu na varanda onde eu admirava a bela cidade de NY

– Aquele clima de romance na sala, me incomoda – fiz uma leve careta

– Por quê?

– Dói saber que nunca terei aquilo – fechei os olhos tentando segurar algumas lágrimas

– Você já teve – ele me olhou tão intensamente que fiquei sem fala

Começamos a nos aproximar, ele tirou a franja de meu rosto e acariciou o mesmo, fechei os olhos e senti seu hálito cada vez mais próximo, suspirei e senti sua boca na minha, passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo. Meu Deus, como eu sentia falta da sua boca sobre a minha, de sua mão na minha cintura. O ar começou a falta e Edward terminou o beijo com alguns selinhos

– Isso foi errado- murmurei

– Por quê? – Edward estava com os lábios avermelhados e inchados

Eu não sabia responder, se eu falasse o real motivo ele descobriria que é o pai de Noah e não queria isso, não agora que estávamos nos dando tão bem.

– Porque já tentamos uma vez e acabou mal – passei a mão no meu cabelo nervosa, senti meu coração super acelerado

– Acabou mal porque você quis – me acusou

– Eu fiz isso porque era o melhor pra você – gritei nervosa

– O melhor para mim, Isabella? – seu tom de voz era áspero e irônico – Eu já tinha idade o suficiente para ver o que era o melhor para mim e ficar sem você, definitivamente, não era. – tinha tanta magoa em seus olhos que meu coração se apertou

– Acredite, era o melhor para você, uma hora você irá entender o verdadeiro motivo – fui para a sala e pelo clima tenso que estava percebi que eles haviam escutado nossa briga.

Sorri amarelo, peguei Noah – que estava dormindo no colo do Emmett – me despedi de todos, meus irmão insistiram em me levar, mas recusei, precisava de um tempo só para mim. Peguei um taxi e me reencostei no banco, deixei algumas lágrimas caírem, meu peito doía, a dor me consumia, não aguento mais essa situação, queria falar logo toda a verdade para Edward, mas sei que não faria.

O motorista me lançou um olhar caridoso, retribui com um sorriso triste, o carro parou rápido demais, paguei a viagem, entrei em casa com Noah pesando em meus braços, o coloquei em sua cama e logo fui para o meu quarto.

Me encarando no espelho, não consegui conter as lágrimas, meus soluços foram ficando cada vez mais altos e meu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho, eu precisava resolver minha vida, o mais rápido possível.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir, culpa do meu choro, que durou até ás 04h00min da manhã, me arrumei de forma automática, acordei Noah, fiz sua higiene, tomamos café e logo eu estava parando em frente a sua escola, me despedi do meu pequeno que correu até a _tia_.

Cheguei na faculdade em cima da hora, as aulas se passaram lentamente, quando tocou o sinal para o intervalo das aulas, fui para a mesa mais afastada do campus e sentei lá, revisei algumas matérias e voltei para sala.

Não encontrei com Edward, ao mesmo tempo que ficava aliviada, meu coração se apertava querendo encontrá-lo, parecia que eu estava de volta a dois anos atrás, quando tive que abrir mão da minha felicidade para "salvar" o futuro dele.

Estava entrando no meu carro quando vi uma cena que fez meu coração se quebrar em mil pedaços, era Edward e Irina Denali, os dois estavam rindo, ela passou a mão no peito dele, ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e então se beijaram.

Entrei no carro e comecei a chorar, encostei minha cabeça no volante e fiquei ali, não sei quanto tempo, sabia que não tinha direito de chorar, eu escolhi aquilo, mas, não podia negar mais, eu amo Edward Cullen, eu quero Edward Cullen de volta.


	5. 4º Capítulo - Você é pai

Pov Edward

Minha cabeça estava a mil desde noite passada, decidi parar o carro antes que fizesse alguma besteira, vi uma _Starbucks _e decidi entrar, instantaneamente meus pensamentos foram para quando reencontrei Bella, sorri involuntariamente, ela ainda me encantava e tinha Noah, que me encantou desde o primeiro minuto.

– Edward? Edward Cullen? – levantei o olhar e vi que era Tânia, uma amiga que eu não vi há algum tempo

– Tânia! Oi, quanto tempo – lhe dei um abraço e a convidei para se sentar comigo

Nós dois tivemos um rápido relacionamento, que acabou porque Tania iria se mudar com a família para Londres, pouco depois conheci a Bella.

– Está de volta a cidade? – tomei um gole do meu café que a garçonete havia deixado há algum tempo em cima da mesa

– Sim, vim terminar meus estudos em Nova Iorque, estava com saudades dessa cidade e de algumas pessoas – meu deu um olhar significativo me fazendo rir.

Depois de pagar a conta, Tânia e eu seguimos em direção aos nossos carros, ela faria jornalismo na _Columbia_ , então me candidatei para ser seu guia, não perderia a oportunidade.

O dia foi bem agradável ao seu lado, quando estávamos seguindo em direção ao carro, Tânia tropeçou e a segurei pela cintura, em uma fração de segundos senti os seus lábios pressionados aos meus, a afastei delicadamente e passei a mão no cabelo.

– Tânia, isso não é certo, não quero nada mais que sua amizade – ela me encarava visivelmente envergonhada

Depois de se desculpar, ela entrou em seu carro e se foi, suspirei irritado, quando vi algo que fez meu coração falhar. A _Range Rover _de Bella estava parada a alguns metros e ela me encarava com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado, quando viu que corria até seu carro, ela deu partida.

Chutei uma pedra e me xinguei mentalmente, ela com certeza havia visto o "beijo".

Pov Bella

Cheguei em casa arrasada, corri para meu quarto e deitei em minha cama, chorando. Ouvi três leves batidas na porta e logo Renée adentrou meu quarto

– O que aconteceu? – se sentou em minha cama e coloquei a cabeça no seu colo

– O Edward – minha voz saiu rouca devido ao choro – Ele... ele beijou a Tânia – voltei a chorar

Renée não sabia o que falar, apenas me consolou, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça, então ela disse algo que acabou comigo.

– Bella, você e Edward não têm mais nada, querida – ela suspirou pesado antes de continuar – E isso foi escolha sua

Deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu com a desculpa de que iria buscar Noah na escola, levantei da cama e tentei dar um jeito no meu rosto, meu filho não poderia me ver daquele jeito, escutei o barulho da campainha, Renée deve ter esquecido a chave e voltou para buscar.

Quando abri a porta minha vontade era de fechá-la de volta, mas não o fiz.

– O que você quer? – encarei Edward que estava encostado no batente da porta

– Conversar, sem brigas

Dei espaço para ele entrar, o direcionei até a sala de estar e sentei no sofá, esperando que ele falasse

– Não aguento mais ficar brigado com você, eu sinto sua falta – ele me encarou profundamente, era como se estivesse lendo minha alma – Bella... Eu te amo

– Você não me ama – afirmei – Se você me amasse, não teria beijado a Tânia

– Você viu – ele murmurou – Eu não a beijei, ela me beijou

– Grande diferença – ironizei irritada

Lego House – Ed Sheeran  
(N/A: Por favor, escutem)

– Bella, olha para mim – segurou em meus ombros – Eu te amo, a Tânia me beijou, mas logo a afastei, não sinto mais nada por ela, é com você que quero construir uma família, irei cuidar do Noah como se fosse meu, irei me dedicar ao máximo para fazer isso dar certo dessa vez, eu quero você Bella, eu quero poder te beijar sem razão, dormir ao seu lado, acordar cedo e levar você e Noah para o parque. Por favor Bella, me dá essa chance.

O encarei com lágrimas nos olhos, Edward estava ali, se declarando para mim, só poderia ser um sonho, me belisquei discretamente, mas ele ainda continuava ali, me encarando com aqueles orbes verdes, esperando uma resposta, passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei.

_Eu vou pegar os pedaços_

_E construir uma casa de lego_

_Se as coisas derem errado nós podemos derrubar_

Ele me segurava forte, como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse, agarrei em seu cabelo, aproveitando daquele beijo, _oh God_, como era bom beijar Edward Cullen, seus lábios macios, sua barba por fazer arranhando levemente minha pele.

_As minhas três palavras têm dois significados_

_Mas há uma coisa na minha mente_

_Isso é tudo por você_

Quando o ar se fez necessário, nos separamos com leves selinhos e juntamos nossas testas, enquanto acalmávamos nossas respirações, ele passou a mão no meu rosto e riu, mas logo a realidade me bateu, ainda precisava contar para Edward sobre Noah, já estava decidida, iria contar, aqui e agora.

– Edward, tem algo que preciso te contar – o puxei pela mão e nos sentei no sofá – O Noah é...

Não consegui completar minha frase, porque meu filho entrou correndo e quando viu Edward, se animou, o chamando para jogar videogame, logo os dois subiram para sala de brinquedos, coloquei meu rosto entre minhas mãos e Renée queria saber o que estava acontecendo, contei para ela o que havia ocorrido e o que estava prestes a falar.

Minha mãe me encorajou a contar para ele, ainda mais agora, que estávamos bem um com o outro. Fui atrás dos dois e os encontrei jogando algum jogo de corrida, sorri quando Edward e Noah tiraram o cabelo do rosto ao mesmo tempo.

– Tem alguém nos espionando – Edward comentou e Noah logo se virou para mim e sorriu

– Mamãe – Noah veio até mim e abraçou minhas pernas – Estou com fome – fez bico e eu ri

– O que quer comer? – tirei o cabelo de seu rosto

– Pizza – gritou jogando os bracinhos para o alto

Ri mas acabei aceitando, liguei para a pizzaria e depois fiquei assistindo os dois jogar enquanto a pizza não chegava, poderia me acostumar com isso, eu, Edward e o Noah juntos.

Naquela noite, Edward ficou até tarde aqui em casa, quando foi embora me deu um beijo e prometeu voltar no dia seguinte.

(...)

O sábado chegou bastante ensolarado, o que me deixou mais animada, seria hoje, finalmente contaria a Edward que ele é o pai de Noah.

Liguei o meu iPod e me arrumei ao som de _Locked Out Of Heaven _do Bruno Mars, escolhi uma roupa simples, leve e confortável. Uma blusa branca solta, short jeans e sapatilhas, fiz uma maquiagem leve, coloquei meu óculos de grau e fui acordar Noah. _(N/A: Look da Bella)_

Para minha surpresa, meu filho já estava de pé, com um sorriso no rosto, liguei a banheira de sua suíte o logo Noah estava lá dentro brincando com seu carrinho.

– O tio Ed vai vim hoje? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar do carrinho

– Vai sim, meu amor – terminei de lavar seu cabelo e lhe dar banho

O enrolei na grande toalha branca que continha seu nome bordado. Escolhi para ele uma bermuda xadrez, uma blusa polo azul e um sapatênis. Depois de pronto, o peguei no colo e fomos tomar café, enquanto cortava o bolo de Noah, a campainha tocou, ele correu até a porta e voltou acompanhado de Edward, que me cumprimentou com um selinho.

Tomamos café acompanhado dos meus pais, que ficaram felizes ao ver Edward ali, assim que terminamos de comer, levei Noah para escovar os dentes.

– Edward, será que posso conversar com você? – perguntei quando estávamos em seu carro

– Claro, vamos deixar Noah com a minha mãe e de lá podemos ir para um lugar mais calmo – sorriu

Esme fez uma festa quando deixamos Noah em seu casa, mas seu olhar quando direcionado ao meu filho, tinha algo a mais, um brilho...

Fomos para a casa da árvore que tinha na casa de Edward, sim, eu sei que parece um lugar bobo, mas tinha um certo significado para nós.

– Então... – Edward me incentivou

– Edward, você já percebeu o quanto Noah se parece com você? – o encarei nervosa

– Um pouco – deu de ombros

– E que o Noah tem três anos? Exatamente o tempo que temos separados... – deixei a frase no ar

Edward ficou quieto alguns segundos, quando vi a compreensão passar pelo seu olhar.

– Você quer dizer que...

– Noah é seu filho – o encarei

Ele ficou olhando para o nada durante algum tempo, até que voltou seu olhar para mim.

– Por que o escondeu de mim? – seu tom de voz era baixo

– Porque você havia me dito que achava gravidez na adolescência uma irresponsabilidade

– Isso porque eu não sabia que eu era pai – aumentou o tom de voz consideravelmente

– Eu só quis o melhor para você – fui firme

– Você não tinha esse direito – começou a andar de um lado para o outro com a mão no cabelo – Ele também era meu filho, você escondeu meu filho por três anos, tem noção disso? E eu aqui sofrendo igual um idiota por sua falta, nós poderíamos ter criado ele juntos, poderíamos estar juntos até hoje... Mas você foi medrosa demais para me contar a verdade.

– Medrosa? Eu estava pensando no seu futuro, na sua felicidade – gritei

– Meu bem? – seu tom de voz era irônico – Então ficar sofrendo igual um idiota é ser feliz?

– Eu também sofri

– Não Isabella, você não sofreu um terço do que eu sofri – suspirou e puxou alguns fios – Sai daqui, por favor, mas não quero que leve Noah

– O que? – gritei – Não mesmo

– Eu tenho esse direito, não acha? – ironizou

O encarei irritada e sai pisando forte, quando cheguei na cozinha, pedi para Esme cuidar de Noah que logo eu voltaria para buscá-lo e que Edward lhe explicaria tudo.

Fiz sinal para o táxi, durante o caminho para casa só conseguia pensar na expressão de raiva que Edward teve quando o contei a verdade, não esperava aquela reação.

Quando entrei em casa, procurei por Renée e a contei o que havia acontecido, me irritei quando ela deu razão ao Edward, subi para o meu quarto e fiquei lá o resto do dia, como Noah fazia falta.

_É Isabella, você é mesmo uma idiota._

**N/A: EITA AS COISAS FICARAM FEIAS NESSA CAP *O*  
E ai o que acharam? Eu super apoio o Edward nesse capítulo, afinal é o espermatozóide dele RUNF'  
Detalhe básico: A FIC ENTROU EM RETA FINAL... MAIS 5 CAPÍTULOS NO MÁXIMO E... ACABOU  
Amoras quem já se juntou ao grupo: groups/493228697402551/? Hoje teve spoiler lá, quem não faz parte, perdeu, amanhã já tem spoiler do próximo capítulo, então se juntem ao grupo para não perderem os spoilers...  
Agora eu vou calar a boca.  
JUNTEM-SE AO GRUPO: groups/493228697402551/  
Kisses & Bites,  
BellaMC**


	6. 6º Capítulo - Surpresas

Pov Bella

**5 meses **

Estávamos reunidos na casa da minha mãe para o chá de bebê de Rose, muita coisa havia mudado, eu e Edward morávamos juntos, Jasper pediu Alice em casamento, Carlisle voltou de viagem e pode finalmente conhecer o neto...

- Fico tão feliz em vê-los assim - Carlisle comentou quando Edward me deu um selinho

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem arrancando uma risada de Carlisle e Esme. Noah brincava com os filhos de alguns amigos da Rosalie.

- Está feliz? – Edward sussurou no meu ouvido

- Muito – sorri e ele me puxou para um beijo

Logo Alice nos separou falando que era hora de Rose adivinhar os presentes, rimos e seguimos até onde ela estava sentada com um top branco e uma saia longa.

- O primeiro presente – Alice saltitou até Rose entregando-a

Depois de muito balançar, ela conseguiu acertar, era uma chupeta azul e na ponta havia um P de Pietro, mas como Rose não é nenhuma vidente, ela errou um dos presentes e eu tive que riscá-la com batom.

Me lembrei de quando foi o chá de bebê de Noah, acertei apenas um presente, resultado, sai toda suja de batom de diversas cores.

- Como um bebê pode ganhar tanta coisa? – claro que esse comentário foi do meu irmão, Emmett

- Cala a boca Emm, é seu filho – dei um leve tapa em sua cabeça

- É, meu filho – sorriu bobo

O abracei e ficamos vendo Rose adivinhar os presentes, no final, ela saiu relativamente limpa, o seu sorriso contagiava todos ali, soltei meu irmão que foi até sua noiva e a beijou.

Noah correu até mim e Edward, que o pegou no colo, meu bebê deitou o rosto no ombro do pai e esticou a mãozinha para mim.

**9 meses**

O toque do meu celular ecoava pelo quarto, levantei a contragosto e o atendi sem olhar quem era o infeliz que me acordava ás 03h30min da manhã

- Bella? A Rose entrou em trabalho de parto – meu irmão falava desesperado ao telefone enquanto ouvia Rosalie gritar de dor

- Ai meu Deus, vocês vão para o mesmo hospital que tive o Noah? - perguntei enquanto acordava Edward

Meu irmão confirmou o hospital e logo desligou, corri para trocar de roupa enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo, enquanto procurava minha bolsa, ele foi acordar Noah e chamar o elevador.

Logo estávamos em direção ao hospital, meu bebê dormia em sua cadeirinha, já Edward tomava café para tentar se manter acordado enquanto dirigia

- Onde ela está? – corri até Emmett que andava de um lado pro outro e pareceu respirar aliviado ao me ver

- Acabaram de levá-la para o quarto – disse nos guiando pelo corredor

Ao chegar no quarto me deparei com uma Rose cansada mas feliz, pouco depois toda a família chegou, até mesmo Esme e Carlisle. Alice estava distante de todos e sua expressão era triste, a puxei para fora do quarto e perguntei o que estava acontecendo, relutou um pouco até que respondeu rapidamente:

- Só estou triste – deu de ombros e já se preparava para entrar no quarto quando a puxei

- Triste? Por que?

- Você tem o Noah, a Rose está tendo o Pietro, eu também quero um bebê – disse como uma menininha mimada

- Tudo isso por que você não está grávida? – tentei controlar o tom de voz

- Tudo isso por que eu não posso ficar grávida – as lágrimas já rolavam em seu rosto – Eu simplesmente não posso, Bella. Eu tenho 1% de chances de engravidar, isso é nada, nunca poderei dar um bebê para o Jasper, na verdade, nem sei como contar isso a ele

- Meu Deus Alice, quando... quando você descobriu? – com certeza minha expressão era de choque

- Há uma semana – deu de ombros

- E não contou pra ninguém?

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, a puxei para um abraço e senti que ela chorava no meu ombro, consolei-a mais um pouco até que Edward apareceu gritando que o bebê estava nascendo. Alice limpou o rosto e entramos no quarto, o médico brigou pela quantidade de gente então nos escondemos para assistir o parto*.

Depois de 01h00min de parto, Pietro McCarty Hale veio ao mundo pesando 4 kg e 50 cm.

- Ele é lindo – Esme sorriu para Rose

A enfermeira veio buscar Pietro e decidimos ir embora para deixar Rose descansar, desde minha conversa com Alice não conseguia raciocinar muito, das três, ela sempre foi a que tinha mais vontade de ser mãe.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou enquanto voltávamos para casa

- Não, ér... Alice me contou algo... Chocante – suspirei olhando para a rua

- Será que posso saber?

- Ela não pode ter filhos

Edward ficou sem saber o que dizer, ele conhecia o amor da irmã por crianças, prometeu que iria conversar com ela, ao chegarmos em casa, dei um banho em Noah, coloquei seu pijama e o deixei voltar a dormir

- Ainda estou surpreso com essa história da Alice, sei que hoje o dia era para ser sobre a Rosalie e o Pietro, mas, Alice é minha irmã – Edward colocou a cabeça em meu colo e comecei a mexer no seu cabelo

- Me sinto mal por ela – suspirei – Sei o quanto Alice queria ser mãe e o Jazz... Ele ama crianças

- Bella... Você acha que o Jasper pode largar a Alice por conta disso? – seu olhar era preocupado e com medo da minha resposta

- Creio que não, Jasper ama a Alice demais para desistir dela – tentei passar calma para ele e acho que funcionou

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Alice contou que não poderia ser mãe, agora a família inteira já sabia e a confortava. Hoje, Rose sairia do hospital então decidimos fazer um almoço surpresa para ela, estava ajeitando os últimos detalhes quando Noah veio para o meu colo.

- _Tá _doendo mamãe – reclamou escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço

- Onde dói?

- Aqui – colocou a mão na testa

Quando coloquei minha mão no lugar da sua, quase morri do coração, Noah estava muito quente, rapidamente medi sua temperatura e dei um remédio que ele tomava desde que era bebê quando estava doente.

- Achei meu campeão – Edward chegou gritando na cozinha fazendo Noah tampar os ouvidos – O que eu fiz?

- Noah está com febre e dor de cabeça, vou levá-lo para o seu antigo quarto – a festa seria na casa dos Cullens, isso gerou uma pequena briga entre Esme e minha mãe

Dei um banho gelado para abaixar a febre e o deitei na cama, peguei a babá eletrônica e fui receber Rose que esbanjava sorrisos, Pietro estava no colo do pai, olhando aquela cena tinha a sensação de que meu irmão iria esmagar o filho, sorri com meu pensamento.

- Bom, precisamos fazer um convite a Alice e Jasper – Rose trocou um olhar cúmplice com Emmett que sorriu

- Podem fazer – Alice sorriu lindamente

- Nos dariam a honra de serem padrinhos do Pietro?

Alice deu um gritinho e correu para abraçar Rose, que retribuiu na mesma intensidade, fomos comer e ríamos das palhaçadas do meu irmão. Ouvi Noah resmungando pela babá eletrônica e fui pegar meu bebê, ele já não tinha mais febre, quando chegamos ao andar de baixo, seus olhinhos foram em direção a o primo

- Pietro – sorriu e mexeu as perninhas para descer do meu colo – Tia Rose, vai demorar muito para ele brincar comigo?

- Vai demorar um pouquinho meu amor – Rose sorriu carinhosamente

Logo meu pai chegou avisando que o churrasco estava pronto, passamos a tarde ao redor da piscina, graças a Deus, a febre de Noah não voltou e ele pode aproveitar o dia e era nesses momentos que eu me sentia completa.

**N/A: **NÃO ME MATEM, mas minha internet deu pau, eu tinha uns 104 (sem mentira nem exagero) deveres de Biologia 2 para fazer, tinha que estudar e a inspiração tinha ido embora...  
Sei que o capítulo tá uma bostica, como diz minha irmã, mas foi isso que consegui fazer, sábado tem capítulo novo e vamos rezar pra ser melhor  
QUEM NÃO ENTROU NO GRUPO AINDA ENTREM PRA SE MANTEREM ATUALIZADAS SOBRE O ANDAMENTO DA FIC: groups/493228697402551/  
E o que acharam do filhote da Rose? Decidi não prolongar demais a gravidez dela, próximo capítulo vai ter um pulo no tempo kkkk'  
Kisses & Bites,  
BellaMC


	7. 7º Capítulo - Eu? Mãe?

Pov Alice

As últimas notícias haviam me pegue de surpresa, cada vez que lembrava que não poderia ter um filho meu coração se apertava e as lágrimas formavam instantaneamente.

Desde essa descoberta passei a ter problemas na hora de dormir, porque era nessa hora que eu mais pensava em como seria meu bebê. Essa é mais uma das noites que eu passava em claro assistindo _New Girl_ quando o celular tocou, olhei para o relógio e estranhei, afinal quem ligaria para casa de alguém as 03h:00min da manhã.

- Alô? – meu tom de voz continha medo e preocupação

- _A senhora Alice Cullen, por favor_ – uma voz grave disse ao outro lado me arrepiando de medo

- É ela, quem deseja?

- _Oficial Johnson, a senhora poderia vir até aqui? E tenho como conhecimento que a senhora mantém um relacionamento com o senhor Jasper Hale e também preciso da presença dele aqui_

Depois de pegar o endereço do distrito e acordar Jasper, corri para trocar de roupa, coloquei um jeans skinny, uma blusa de mangas compridas e calcei uma sapatilha. Logo chegamos até a delegacia e o Johnson veio conversar conosco.

- O senhor Niall e a senhorita Kylie sofreram um acidente de carro e não resistiram – ao ouvir as palavras daquele policial não aguentei segurar as lágrimas.

Niall e Kylie eram meus melhores amigos há anos, há um ano tiveram uma filha, a pequena Sophie e convidaram a mim e Jasper para sermos seus padrinhos e obviamente aceitamos.

- Eles tinham uma filha, o que aconteceu com a Sophie? – comecei a me exaltar e Jasper me segurou

- Foi por isso que os chamei aqui, o casal deixou em seu testamento que vocês seriam os guardiões da criança

Me reencostei pasma na cadeira, Kylie nunca havia comentado nada sobre esse assunto comigo, Jasper terminou de conversar com o oficial que o entregou uma carta e então nos direcionou até a sala do conselho tutelar onde estava Sophie. Quando a pequena me viu sorriu e não consegui ficar sem retribuir, olhando aquele rostinho e lembrando que nunca mais veria meus amigos deixei as lágrimas caírem novamente.

- Os senhores iram receber visitas semanais pela conselheira tutelar durante esse mês... – não prestei atenção no que Johnson falava me preocupava apenas a conferir se Sophie não continha nenhum machucado.

O oficial nos entregou a chave da casa dos meus amigos, passamos lá antes de ir para casa, para poder pegar algumas coisas da Sophie, ao entrar naquela casa as lembranças invadiram minha mente, por que eles tiveram que ir tão cedo?

- Então, o que iremos fazer? – Jasper perguntou depois que deitamos Sophie no quarto de hóspedes rodeada de almofadas para não cair

- Ficaremos com a Sophie – fui firme e ele concordou levemente com a cabeça

- Irei sentir falta do Niall – Jasper suspirou triste

Apenas sorri fraco e deixei as lágrimas me dominarem, Jasper me envolveu em seus braços tentando me confortar, sua tentativa foi em vão, ao lembrar que não veria mais o sorriso da Kylie, nem escutaria a risada engasgada do Niall.

Ouvi um chorinho fraco vir do quarto de hóspedes e segui até lá, encontrado Sophie sentada com os olhos vermelhos, quando me viu estendeu os braços em minha direção, a peguei no colo e comecei a niná-la depois de alguns resmungos, ela dormiu em meu colo.

A deitei na cama e sentei ao seu lado, fiquei acariciando seu cabelinho ainda ralo e pensando em como seria dali para frente, com certeza que eu cuidaria dela como se fosse minha mas e quando ela perguntasse pelos pais, como eu contaria?

Acabei adormecendo ali mesmo, acordei com Jasper me chamando porque Bella e Edward tinham vindo nos visitar, contamos toda a história para eles que apoiaram nossa decisão.

Noah quando conheceu Sophie foi extremamente delicado, arrancando risos de nós quando perguntou indignado por que ela não o respondia.

- Querido, ela ainda não aprendeu a falar, ainda é uma bebê – Bella acariciou o rosto do filho carinhosamente

Ver aquela cena entre a Bella e o Noah apertava meu coração, mas agora eu tinha Sophie e me dedicaria cem por cento a essa pequena.

**N/A: Sei que o capítulo está pequeno em relação a demora mas é porque não tive tempo essa semana de escrever e esse capítulo foi mais porque eu não aguentei deixar a Alice sem poder ter filhos kkk'**  
**Entrem no grupo da fic: groups/493228697402551/**  
**Bom, agora tenho que ir porque tenho que sair e nem troquei de roupa ainda**  
**DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS**  
**Kisses & Bites,**  
**BellaMC**


	8. 8º Capítulo - Father's Day

Pov Bella

Era o segundo domingo de agosto, ou seja, hoje é dia dos pais, o primeiro dia dos pais em que Noah comemoraria de verdade. Me levantei calmamente e segui até o quarto com a plaquinha "Little Cullen" que Alice insistiu em colocar quando Edward comprou o apartamento para morarmos, sim, agora moro junto com Edward, não posso dizer que é fácil, porque somos dois cabeça dura mas, poder acordar e dormir todo dia ao seu lado, não tem preço.

- Acorda príncipe – abri as cortinas do quarto e Noah resmungou um pouco se escondendo de baixo do seu edredom do _Batman_

- Fecha mamãe, deixa eu _mimi_ – resmungou ainda de baixo de seu edredom

Ri de sua manha mas assim que falei que dia era hoje se animou rapidamente e correu até seu pequeno closet e pegando o presente que havia escondido ali.

- E se ele não gostar? – Noah arregalou seus olhinhos e uma expressão de pavor preencheu seu rosto

- Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar

Havíamos comprado um _Rolex _ e uma camiseta do Batman que combinava com a do Noah, esse último foi de pirraça, depois que ele reclamou que eu dava coisas demais do Batman para nosso filho.

Noah correu em direção ao meu quarto e pulou nas costas de Edward que acordou assustado mas logo riu ao ver quem era.

- Se ele continuar pulando nas minhas costas todo dia, logo terei que ir ao médico – Edward fez uma careta falsa

- _Diculpa _– Noah entristeceu e Edward tratou de explicá-lo que era apenas uma brincadeira

- Afinal, qual a razão por me acordarem ás 08h00min de um sábado?

- Feliz dia dos pais – Noah gritou jogando as mãozinhas para cima

Logo entregou o presente para Edward que sorria como bobo, ao ver a camiseta com o símbolo do Batman riu e eu o fiz prometer que usaria hoje no almoço que Carlisle estava realizando em comemoração ao primeiro dia dos pais de Edward.

- Olha se não é o... Batman? – Emmett gargalhou ao ver a camisa de Edward

- Cala a boca idiota – Edward revidou rindo

- Olha quem tá aqui Pietro – Rosalie chegou com meu afilhado/sobrinho no colo que logo se agitou ao me ver.

Pietro estava cada dia mais parecido com Emmett. Ele havia acabado de completar 1 ano, sua festa havia sido de Palhaço, ele ficou extremamente fofo com a sua fantasia.

Rosalie o passou para o meu colo que logo agarrou meu cabelo com suas mãos gordinhas, fui cumprimentar o resto das pessoas que ali estavam, me sentei ao lado de Alice que começou a contar as descobertas de Sophie, a felicidade de Alice era palpável.

Emmett veio pegar Pietro, mas logo meu colo voltou a ser ocupado por Noah, que brincava com Sophie. Desde que ela entrou na família, Noah não desgrudava dela, Esme disse que meu pequeno estava encantado com Sophie.

- Amor, minha mãe esta te chamando – Edward me deu um selinho e foi babar um pouco em Sophie

Edward sonhava em ter uma menina então desde que Sophie entrou na família, ele matava um pouco dessa vontade com Sophie.

-Me chamou Esme? – a encontrei sentada na varanda

- Chamei sim querida, sente-se aqui – apontou para o seu lado e rapidamente tomei o lugar

- A chamei aqui apenas para agradecer por trazer luz de volta a vida do meu filho – meus olhos já lacrimejavam – Quando vocês se separaram, Edward ficou em pedaços, me doía ver o meu filho daquele jeito, ainda mais sabendo que o real motivo era um bebê – a encarei totalmente chocada – Alice me contou o real motivo, confesso que não foi fácil fazê-la me contar o real motivo, mas eu sabia que havia algo ali. Eu via o brilho no olhar de vocês quando estavam juntos, isso não podia ter simplesmente acabado. Durante esses anos venho acompanhando o crescimento de Noah através da Alice, queria ter passado perto dele mas não foi possível. – Ela deu um longo suspiro mas por fim sorriu graciosamente – Mas não vim aqui para cobrar nada, vim agradecer por deixar todos nós participarmos da vida do Noah e principalmente por trazer cor de volta para a vida do meu filho – as lágrimas caiam silenciosamente e Esme me puxou para um abraço.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, até que nos separamos e Esme enxugou minhas lágrimas e fomos nos juntar ao resto do pessoal.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou ao notar meus olhos inchados, acenei com a cabeça e ele me puxou para um beijo

- Eca – Noah fez uma careta nos fazendo rir

Estávamos todos conversando quando Sophie se levantou sozinha e Alice quase gritou mas tampei sua boca, porque Sophie poderia se assustar e desistir. Ela deu seus primeiros passos, cambaleando, mas conseguiu chegar até Jasper que não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Sophie encarava todos com um sorriso sapeca. A alegria e a surpresa ali era palpável, quando Pietro deu seus primeiros passos, todos achavam que Sophie iria fazer o mesmo porque ela se pôs em pé ao ver o "primo" fazendo, mas como ela possui uma "mãe" louca que abriu o berreiro assustando a filha que acabou desistindo de andar.

- O almoço está posto – Esme anunciou e o esfomeado do meu irmão saiu correndo

- Nem parece que tem educação – Renée ralhou e Jasper caiu na gargalhada

Quando Jasper e Alice foram apresentar o novo membro da família a minha mãe, ela simplesmente surtou. Renée possuía o sonho de ser avó de uma menina e quando conheceu Sophie, não a largou mais.

Estávamos comendo quando de repente vejo algo voando e quando olho para Jasper vejo sua cara toda suja de purê de batata.

- Desgraçado – Jasper exasperou e saiu correndo atrás de Emmett que gargalhava alto.

Todos ríamos da cena, Pietro balbuciou um "papai" e Rosalie apenas riu e comentou com o filho o quão idiota era seu pai.

A noite já chegava e estávamos todos reunidos na sala, quando Edward correu até o carro e depois voltou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- É uma coisa extraordinária quando conhecemos alguém com quem podemos dividir a nossa alma. Quem nos aceita como somos. Eu tenho tentado pelo o que parece um tempo muito longo superar o que eu sou e com a Bella sinto que finalmente posso começar.  
Eu gostaria de propor um brinde a minha linda esposa.  
Nenhum espaço de tempo com você seria suficiente,comecemos com o para sempre... Isabella Swan você me daria à honra de ser minha esposa?

Fiquei em estado de choque, as lágrimas caiam sem permissão, meu corpo inteiro tremia e as palavras não saiam da minha boca, dei um leve aceno com a cabeça e percebi que Edward suspirou aliviado, colocou o anel em meu dedo anelar e me puxou para um beijo.

É... Esse é o começo do nosso felizes para sempre.

**N/A: NÃO ME MATEM, sei que demorei mas é porque a escola não me deixa ter tempo nem de respirar, mas trouxe o capítulo com muita dor no coração, porque agora só temos mais 3 capítulos e o epílogo.**  
**Nem acredito que New Chance já está acabando, mas já estou providenciando uma fic nova (Minha Pequena) e uma one-short (All Star Girl) irei colocar a sinopse das duas no grupo E... Irei escrever uns capítulos bônus e postarei no grupo do Facebook... Também estou pensando em fazer um spin-off de New Chance, mas os principais serão o Noah, a Sophie, o Pietro e mais uma menininha que irá aparecer nesses três últimos capítulos, o que acham?**  
**New Chance só acabará aqui no Nyah porque no grupo vai ter sempre capítulos bônus...**

**Link do grupo: groups/493228697402551/**

**Kisses & Bites,**  
**BellaMC**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Casamento

Pov Bella

Neste momento é como se tivesse várias borboletas dentro do meu corpo, em todas as partes do meu corpo, sem nenhuma exceção.

Encarei minha imagem refletida no espelho e deixei o sorriso brotar em minha face enquanto analisava cada pequeno detalhe do vestido que moldava minha cintura. Dali a alguns minutos me tornaria a mais nova senhora Cullen.

- Bella? – olhei para onde vinha o som e lá estava meu pai.

Charlie se afastou de mim desde que descobriu que eu estava grávida de Noah. Meu pai ama o neto incondicionalmente mas ele ficou decepcionado comigo, não o culpo, eu mesma fiquei.

- Oi pai – sorri para ele pelo espelho voltando admirar meu vestido, minha maquiagem e meu penteado.

- Será que poderíamos conversar antes de você entrar na igreja? – era visível o nervosismo de Charlie.

Me limitei apenas a acenar com a cabeça, sentei com cuidado – por causa do vestido - no sofá que continha na sala.

- Sei que não fui um bom pai nos últimos anos, principalmente agora com a volta de Edward e... Peço desculpas minha filha, eu a amo demais. Você não sabe como foi difícil lidar com a notícia de que você estava grávida aos 18 anos, tinha tantos planos pra você, claro que me orgulho de você ter continuado com a faculdade mas ainda sim...

- Não é a mesma coisa – completei sua frase e ele me direcionou um sorriso triste – Pai, eu não o culpo, a única coisa que senti falta foi... – precisei parar um pouco porque as teimosas lágrimas já queriam cair – dos seus abraços e seus conselhos. – suspirei pesado e deixei uma lágrima cair – Senti falta de ser sua garotinha novamente

Charlie me encarou com os olhos cheios de água e me puxou para um abraço, comecei a chorar ali nos braços do homem que por tanto tempo vem sendo meu herói. Agradeci mentalmente ao Joshua por ter usado produtos a prova d'água na minha maquiagem.

- Me perdoa – Charlie murmurou contra meu cabelo

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes – ri levemente e Charlie limpou os resquícios de lágrimas ali presentes.

Estava na porta da igreja, segurava o braço de Charlie com todas as forças permitidas pelo meu corpo. Meu pai tentava – em vão – me acalmar. Logo a marcha nupcial soou me deixando ainda mais nervosa, encarei o homem ao meu lado que me deu um sorriso encorajador.

- Pai? – murmurei e Charlie me direcionou seu olhar – Não me deixe cair

- Nunca – Charlie respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que dávamos nosso primeiro passo rumo a minha nova vida

Edward estava parado no altar com um sorriso estampado em sua face. Ele usava um terno preto com risca de giz, gravata preta e seu cabelo se encontrava rebelde como sempre. Ao ver aquele homem esperando por mim, instantaneamente acelerei o passo e Charlie teve que me conter.

Meu pai me entregou a Edward sussurando um "Cuide da minha garota". A cerimônia estava sendo realizada no jardim da casa dos meus pais, minha mãe quase matou Esme quando minha sogra ofereceu sua casa para o casamento.

O padre pediu as alianças e Noah as trouxe, sorrindo para mim e Edward. Meu filho estava lindo de terno, um verdadeiro homenzinho.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separe? – encarei Edward

- Aceito – Edward não conseguia conter o sorriso enquanto colocava a aliança em meu dedo anelar

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe? - nunca alguém tinha me feito pergunta tão fácil de responder

- Aceito – minha mão tremia enquanto eu colocava sua aliança, arrancando risos dele

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva – Logo senti os lábio do _meu marido _sobre os meus e ao longe ouvia assovios de nossos convidados.

Chegamos a festa e logo fomos para uma sala até a hora de nossa entrada.

- Como se sente senhora Cullen? – Edward acariciava minha mão enquanto eu mantinha minha cabeça descansando em seu ombro

- Extasiada – sorri para ele e o puxei para um beijo

- Ecaaa – ouvimos a voz de nosso filho e nos viramos encontrando Noah já sem seu paletó e uma leve careta em seu rosto

- Vem aqui – Edward abriu os braços para ele que logo se jogou ali – Não pode ter nojo não filho, beijar é bom

Dei um leve tapa no braço do meu marido que gargalhou da minha reação, pouco depois a cerimonial veio nos chamar para fazermos a "entrada".

Ficamos cumprimentando as pessoas até que Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper subiram ao palco e pediram a atenção de todos.

- Cala a boca aê – Emmett gritou no microfone e o salão ficou em silêncio total – Obrigado

- A história da Bellita e do Ed não é nada normal... – Alice começou

- Também inventaram de trepar cedo demais depois enrolou tudo – Emmett comentou me fazendo corar e os convidados rirem – Mas uma coisa que nunca deixe de ter certeza era que minha irmã amava esse cabeção

- Depois de três anos esses dois idiotas se entenderam – Rose sorriu para nós dois e lhe mandei um beijo

- E hoje vinhemos aqui para relembrar um pouco a tragetória deles – Jasper terminou e logo começou a passar um vídeo no telão.

O vídeo começava com fotos e filmagens tanto de Edward quanto minhas quando éramos bebês. As fotos de nós juntos logo começou, tinha várias, de repente apareceu escrito no telão "Mas a lerdeza da minha irmã estragou tudo. Beijos Emmett" e então começou as fotos da minha gravidez, fotos do Emm e do Jazz beijando minha barriga, de Noah no colo do Emm na materninadade, as fotos foram até os dois anos e meios do meu filho e por fim começava as fotos em família. No fim do vídeo já não conseguia conter as lágrimas que desciam pela face.

Levantei e fui até o palco abraçando os quatro, sendo seguida por Edward.

- Já quer ir para nossa lua de mel? – Edward sussurou em meu ouvido enquanto eu via Noah segurando na mãozinha da Sophie

- Não quero deixar o Noah – suspirei me virando para ele e acariciando seu rosto

- É só uma semana meu amor, também vou sentir falta dele – deixou um leve selinho em meus lábios.

Depois de nos despedir de Noah e encher nossas mães de recomendações, porque ele ficaria revezando entre as duas casas, pegamos o carro e fomos direto para o aeroporto. Nosso destino, Londres. Desde adolescente essa era a cidade dos meus sonhos e Edward sempre prometeu me levar até lá.

- Aqui é tudo tão lindo – comentei quando adentramos ao quarto

- Não tão lindo quanto você – Edward relembrou a cantada do nosso primeiro encontro nos fazendo rir

Pouco depois ele me tomou em seus braços, em pouco tempo nossas roupas já não existiam e nossos corpos se moviam em uma perfeita sincronia, nossos gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos no topo da London Eye, chegamos ao ápice juntos.

- Eu te amo tanto – Edward acariciava minhas costas

- Obrigada por ter me dado essa nova chance de amar, de viver e de ser feliz – acariciei seu rosto e por fim beijei seus lábios.

Terminamos a noite nos amando e fazendo juras de amor, ligamos para a nossa família e dissermos está tudo bem, nos dias seguintes, visitamos todos os pontos turísticos possíveis e nos amamos todas as noites.

**N/A: Então meninas, quem me acompanha no grupo sabe o motivo da demora, mas para quem não sabe aqui a explicação: Meu notebook pifou e meu pai emprestou um dos notebooks dele, só que esse note é de trabalho e alguns acentos é codificados, ai demorou pra eu aprender e conseguir escrever o cap.  
Bom, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, nem acredito que New Chance já está acabando, mas já estou preparando uma one-shot e uma fic nova.  
Agora sobre o capítulo: O que acharam? Nem tentei escrever lemon porque não consigo, ia ficar uma bosta, ai deixei desse jeito mesmo.  
Queria ter achado uma foto do Noah de terno ):  
Só eu que sou apaixonada nesse vestido da Bella?  
Kisses & Bites,**

**BellaMC**


	10. Capítulo 10 - The Last One

Pov Bella

Era difícil de acreditar que já tinha quase 1 ano que estava casada com Edward, nossa vida estava maravilhosa. Noah já era um homenzinho com seus quase 5 anos. Estava no shopping após pegar meu teste de gravidez, havia algumas semanas que vinha suspeitando de estar carregando o novo membro do clã Cullen/Swan e a confirmação veio hoje quando li naquele papel, a palavra que mudou minha vida anos atrás _"Positivo"._

Corri para o shopping a procura de algo que pudesse dar para meu marido junto com o exame. Entrei em uma loja de bebês e rapidamente uma moça veio me atender, quando contei o que queria ela abriu um sorriso e disse que havia acabado de chegar uma coleção para as futuras mamães anunciarem a chegada de seus bebês.

Era blusas, canecas e diversas outras coisa escrito _"A barriga da mamãe é quentinha mas, não vejo a hora de te conhecer, beijos neném". _ Escolhi uma blusa baby look rosinha e também comprei outra com o desenho de uma bateria e escrito "_30% carregado", _não resisti a fofura das blusas.

Cheguei em casa e cumprimentei Sue – nossa empregada – enquanto Edward não chegava, fui dar olhada em alguns processos que teria que resolver ainda essa semana, nada muito complicado, boa parte era apenas casais querendo se divorciar ou brigando pela guardar dos filhos, toda noite rezava para isso não acontecer comigo e com Edward.

Perdi a noção do tempo e quando olhei o relógio já se passava das 17h:30min da tarde, logo os dois homens da minha vida chegariam então tratei de ir tomar banho e me arrumar. Coloquei uma calça jeans, sapatilhas, A blusa e um casaquinho por cima, retoquei minha maquiagem e sorri para meu reflexo.

- Mamãe? – Ouvi a voz de Noah, rapidamente fechei meu casaco e fui até a sala recebê-los

- Olá meus amores – cheguei já pegando Noah no colo, com uma certa dificuldade pois ele estava enorme e dei um selinho em Edward

- Fez compras? – Edward apontou para as sacolas que eu havia esquecido na sala

- Aham – rapidamente peguei as sacolas e pedi para Sue vir buscar – Como foi o dia na escola, príncipe? – acariciei os cabelos macios que Noah havia herdado do pai.

- Foi legal, a Sophie caiu no recreio e fez dodói no joelho dela só que eu a levei para a enfermaria – Noah sorriu orgulhoso de sua atitude

- Meu herói – fiz cócegas em sua barriguinha, fazendo-o gargalhar alto

- Senhora Cullen, o jantar está na mesa – Sue apareceu na porta

- Apenas Bella, já pedi isso antes – ri quando a vi coar – Nos já vamos, deixe-me apenas dar o presente de Edward

- Presente? Pra mim? Não é meu aniversário – Edward estava visivelmente confuso enquanto Noah estava deitado no chão jogando em seu _PSP _.

Peguei o exame e lhe entreguei enquanto ele lia, tirei o casaco. Quando Edward me olhou percebi que lágrimas se acumulavam nos cantos de seus olhos e um sorriso largo preenchia seu rosto, ele correu até mim e me abraçou, girando-me pelo apartamento enquanto me enchia de beijos.

Assim que nos separamos percebi que Noah nos encarava com os bracinhos cruzados e uma leve ruguinha em sua testa.

- Vem cá querido – sentei no sofá e abri os braços para Noah que logo se aninhou ali – Lembra quando você pediu um irmãozinho? – comecei a tentar explicar da maneira mais infantil possível e Noah murmurou um "sim"- Então, a cegonha decidiu trazer seu irmãozinho pra gente – Edward fez careta pela clichê explicação da cegonha.

- E cadê meu irmãozinho? Na sua barriga, igual o Pietro ficou no da titia Rose? – Ele mordeu o dedo enquanto me encarava com aquelas esmeraldas.

- Está sim campeão, enquanto ele não chega o que acha de irmos comer? – Edward pegou ele no colo e correu pra sala de jantar com ele deitado em seus braços.*

_* Como se o Noah fosse um aviãozinho_

Terminamos a noite em um agradável jantar, logo depois ligamos para nossos familiares que só faltaram surtar, Alice berrava no telefone dizendo que seria uma menininha para brincar com Sophie.

**_4 meses depois._**

Eu estava enorme, afinal estava carregando duas crianças, Renesmee e Nathaniel. Estava trocando de roupa para o chá de bebê que Alice organizou na minha nova casa, afinal, um apartamento não aguentaria três crianças.

Eu usava uma blusa _crop _branca_, _uma saia longa marrom e rasteira. Apesar do meu tamanho estava me sentindo extremamente bem, a mesma coisa havia acontecido na gravidez de Noah.

- Mamãe, todo mundo chegou – Noah entrou correndo em meu quarto e começou a pular na cama, mas logo parou e veio encostar a cabeçinha em minha barriga para conversar com os irmãos – Oi Nate e Nessie, tem um montão de gente aqui por causa de vocês, mas eles são legais. A vovó Esme, o vovô Carlisle, a vovó Renée e o vovô Charlie são muito legais, a tia Alice é meio doidinha mais eu gosto dela e tem a Sophie e o Pietro, eles são nossos primos…

Fiquei ali mais um tempo admirando meu filho conversar com os irmãos que respondiam com chutes fazendo Noah soltar risadas, até que Edward apareceu nos pedindo para descer.

- Está linda – meu marido me elogiou enquanto deixava um selinho em meus lábios – Como estão nossos pequenos? – passou a mão carinhosamente em minha barriga

- Estão ótimos, principalmente agora que Noah os atualizou do que está acontecendo aqui – Edward sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo de nosso filho mais velho.

- Tia Bella – Sophie e Pietro vinheram correndo até mim e me abraçaram pela barriga, rindo quando os primos chutaram

- Como estão meus amores? Sophie você está linda – sorri para minha sobrinha que usava um vestido florido com sapatilhas rosa

- Você também está, tia Bella – sorriu adoravelmente

- Ta gatona, tia Bella – Pietro sorriu galanteador e lhe beijei a bochecha

O meu chá de bebê estava sendo maravilhoso, até que Alice saiu me puxando para sentar em uma cadeira perto da caixa – enorme – de presentes.

- O primeiro presente é…. Do papai – Alice gritou e eu encarei Edward esperando que ele desse alguma dica mas o idiota apenas riu.

Balancei a caixa mas não tinha barulho de nada.

- Que porra é essa Edward? – ja estava irritada e todo mundo ria da minha cara

- Olha a boca, tem crianças aqui – Emmett me reeprendeu rindo

Acabei errando e Edward desenhou uma carinha feliz na minha barriga, dali pra frente consegui errar todos os presentes, acertei apenas o de Emmett e fiquei feliz em sujar todo seu rosto com tinta.

Quando todos foram embora, tomei um banho para tirar aquela tinta toda de mim, arrumei meu travesseiro de grávida e deitei me sentindo extremamente exaustada.

- Cansada? – Edward entrou no quarto ligando o abajur

- Muito, cadê o Noah?

- Pedi pra Sue lhe dar banho, ele já deve estar vindo pra cá – ele sentou ao meu lado na minha cama`

- Estou sentindo que não estou dando muito atenção a ele, devido a gravidez – suspirei pesado e me sentei com dificuldade

- Claro que não Bella, você é uma ótima mãe, lembra que cuidou de Noah por três anos sozinha? Essa é só mais uma fase e ele entende que você não tem tanta energia para aguentá-lo – riu baixo mexendo em meu cabelo.

- Pai – ouvimos o grito de Noah do outro lado da porta e Edward foi abrir para ele que entrou correndo e deitou na cama ao meu lado – Oi mamãe – sorriu

- Noah, acredita que a mamãe ta achando que ela não é uma boa mamãe pra você? – esse meu marido é um filho da pulta mesmo

- Ta doida? Pirou do cabeção? Das ideias? Você é a melhor mãe do mundo – Noah gritou a última parte

Sorri e o puxei para um abraço, terminamos a noite enrolados no edredom assistindo _Toy Story_.

**_2 meses depois. _**

Eu havia completado 9 meses a alguns dias e a qualquer momento os gêmeos poderiam nascer, era sábado de manhã, Edward havia saído com meus irmãos e eu estava em casa com Noah e os empregados.

Estava sentindo um desconforto no útero desde cedo mas fiquei quieta porque Edward precisava de um tempo pra ele, nesse último mês ele esteve comigo o tempo todo.

- Mamãe vai demorar pra Nessie e o Nate nascerem? – Noah me olhou com os olhos pequenos devido ao sono

- Não meu amor, em alguns dias eles estarão aqui – respondi enquanto fazia cafuné nele.

Noah dormiu no sofá e quando fui me levantar senti uma pontada muito forte e reprimi o grito, fui até o quarto atrás do meu celular e disquei o número de Edward… Caixa postal. Liguei para Emmett e Jasper e aconteceu a mesma coisa. Então decidi ligar pra minha mãe.

_- Oi mamãe mais linda do mundo – Renée atendeu animada_

_-_ Mãe – respirei fundo quando outra contração veio – Os bebês estão nascendo e Edward não está aqui

_- Ai meu Deus – Renée gritou e tive que afastar o telefone do meu ouvido – Charlie, levanta esse rabo gordo desse escritório e vamos até a casa da Bella, nossos netos estão nascendo – apesar da dor não consegui segurar o riso – Estamos chegando _

Peguei a mala dos bebês e deixei tudo separado, logo meus pais chegaram e me ajudaram ir até o carro, nesse meio caminho a bolsa estorou, ai fudeu tudo. Charlie pegou Noah e o colocou na cadeirinha, no caminho até o hospital minha mãe conseguiu falar com o meu marido que disse já estar a caminho do hospital.

Meu pai ligou para Carlisle, que estava no hospital, pra ir preparando logo tudo para o parto. Cheguei no hospital gritando de dor e fiquei com dó do meu filho que me olhava assustado.

Não demorou muito e eu já estava dentro do quarto, a dor já era insuportável e não aguentaria esperar Edward chegar, eu precisava fazer força.

- Chegamos – Edward, Emmett e Jasper entraram no quarto correndo sendo seguidos por Alice e Rosalie que carregavam os meninos no colo

Esme e Renée já estavam lá, como Carlisle que faria o parto, não reclamou pela quantidade de gente no quarto. Eu usava todas as minhas forças, quem em sã consciência inventa de ter gêmeos de parto normal? Só a anta aqui.

Já não aguentava mais quando o primeiro chorinho preencheu o quarto. Renesmee Carlie Cullen havia chegado ao mundo. Depois de fazer mais força Nathaniel Anthony Cullen chegou com seu chorinho alto e forte.

Depois de Carlisle garantir que ambos eram saudáveis pude relaxar e Edward beijou minha testa.

- Eles chegaram – ele sorriu me olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Tiraram Noah daqui?

- Claro né maninha ou queria que as crianças ficassem traumatizadas – Jasper me olhou como se fosse óbvio e apenas lhe mostrei o dedo do meio

Depois de tomar um banho, arrumarem o quarto, as crianças voltaram e ficaram perguntando dos gêmeos. Logo a enfermeira entrou com meus bebês pra primeira mamada. Coloquei cada um em um seio e Edward se sentou ao meu lado com Noah em seu colo.

E sentada ali agradeci mentalmente a Deus por ter me dado essa _nova chance _de ser feliz, sorri para todos ali naquela sala. Minha vida estava completa.

**N/A: Eu achava que já havia postado New Chance por completo aqui e só hoje vi que não sendo que essa fic já está terminada há muito tempo... **


	11. Epílogo

**3 anos depois….**

Havia acabado de sair do meu escritório de advocacia e me dirigia até a escola das crianças, quando cheguei lá o sinal ainda não havia tocado, então sentei perto de algumas mães que estavam ali esperando seus filhos.

- Você é mãe de quem? – uma moça de cabelos ruivos quase no tom de fogo perguntou com um sorriso educado mostrando seus belos dentes.

- Noah, Nate e Renesmee Cullen – o orgulho tomava meu ser toda vez que falava dos meus filhos – E você? Não parece ter idade para ser mãe – analisando seu rosto ela não devia ter mais que 20 anos, seu rosto era muito jovial.

- Minha filha é a Anja, eu tenho 19 anos, engravidei com 16 anos – ela não fala com timidez, percebi pelo seu tom de voz que ela não se envergonhava de ter sido mãe tão cedo, não consegui conter o sorriso pois eu me via naquela garota

- Eu engravidei do meu primeiro filho com 18 anos, fiz a besteira de escondê-lo do pai – o arrependimento ainda tomava conta de mim toda vez que lembrava dos meus erros do passado. – Tudo devido a um mau entendido

- Assim que descobri a gravidez contei para o meu namorado, não esperava que ele assumisse a criança ou algo do tipo, mas assim que o contei, ele virou para mim e falou "Baby, estamos nessa juntos" – o sorriso em seu rosto era tão singelo e apaixonado que foi inevitável não sorrir.

- Fico feliz pelas coisas terem dado certo para você – a garota, que descobri se chamar Victoria, corou levemente e sorriu tímida murmurando um obrigada.

O sinal soou fazendo todas as mães se levantarem esperando seus pequenos e eu não estava diferente, logo vi Renesmee, Nate e Noah correrem até mim com sorrisos e gritando "Mamãe", me abaixei e abracei todos de uma vez só, todos começaram a falar do seu dia ao mesmo e eu apenas ria tentando entendê-los.

- Tchau Anja – Renesmee acenava para a amiguinha que estava no logo de Victoria, me despedi rapidamente da jovem garota que foi de encontro a um rapaz com cabelos levemente cacheados e olhos extremamente verdes, ele possuia duas covinhas que o deixavam extremamente fofo.*

Coloquei Nate e Renesmee em suas respectivas cadeirinhas e prendi Noah em seu acento especial. Enquanto eu dirigia as crianças contavam sobre a escola e seus coleguinhas, tentava ao máximo prestar atenção nelas. Renesmee e Nate diziam que haviam usado tinta e Noah contava sobre a aula de educação física na qual ele marcou um gol.

Decidi passar no hospital para fazer uma surpresa a Edward e então poderíamos almoçar todos juntos. Ao chegarmos lá as crianças já saíram correndo, elas sabiam decorado o caminho até a sala do pai então não me importei.

- Papai – Renesmee segurava o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e o encarava diretamente nos olhos – Eu te amo – Edward se derreteu todo pela filha a enchendo de beijos

Logo Nate exigiu atenção e Noah veio me abraçar, acariciava os seus finos cabelos acobreados igual aos do pai.

- Oi amor – Edward beijou meus lábios após cansar nossos filhos – Como foi seu dia? – pegou seu celular, carteira e chaves do carro

- Cansativo, muitos casos pra eu resolver – sorri entrelaçando nossas mãos e vendo nossas crianças que corriam a nossa frente.

- O que vão querer? – a garçonete tinha um olhar malicioso em sua face enquanto encarava Edward, obviamente fiquei desconfortável com aquela situação.

- Três pratos kids, um frango a parmegiana e um crème de camarão – eu já havia decorado os nossos pedidos, foi inevitável segurar o sorriso cínico que se estampou em minha face.

As crianças logo pediram a atenção e começaram a narrar como havia sido seu dia na escola, Edward prestava atenção e ria quando os três contavam de forma engraçada fatos comuns do dia-a-dia.

Depois do almoço, Edward voltou para o hospital e eu levei as crianças para casa, depois de dar banho nos três coloquei os mais novos para dormir e fui ajudar Noah com os deveres da escola, meu pequeno já estava aprendendo a escrever. Como ele cresceu tão rápido?

- Mamãe – Noah chamou e voltei minha atenção a ele – Obrigado – sorriu mostrando sua "janelinha"

- Pelo o que, meu amor? – tirei o cabelo do seu olho

- Por tudo, por ter me devolvido meu papai e por ter me dado irmãozinhos tão legais igual a Nessie e o Nate – não resisti e puxei meu pequeno para meu colo e o enchi de beijo.

Depois de terminarmos os deveres, fomos assistir _Monstros S.A _na minha cama, logo os gêmeos acordaram e se juntaram a nós, acabamos cochilando na minha cama _king size._

- Amor – ouvi a voz de Edward longe e abri meus olhos com uma certa dificuldade em focar seu rosto.

- O que houve? – sentei na cama com uma certa dificuldade devido ao fato dos três estarem deitados ao meu redor

- Já são 19:00, temos que nos arrumar para o jantar de aniversário de casamento dos seus pais

Arregalei meus olhos levemente e corri para o quarto, ouvindo a risada do meu marido. Depois de banhada, coloquei o vestido preto e branco que eu havia separado na noite anterior, como acessório coloquei um maxi colar e calcei meus saltos.

Para mim escolhi uma regata branca com um blazer por cima, calça de couro e um salto vinho; pra maquiagem fiz uma bem simples mas incrementei com um batom vermelho, depois de pronta fui arrumar meus filhotes. Noah já tomava banho sozinho, então enquanto ele usava o banheiro de seu quarto, banhei os gêmeos na grande banheira que tinha em meu banheiro.

Em Renesmee coloquei um vestido azul marinho e ela insistiu em que eu colocasse suas galochas verdes. Em Nate** coloquei uma blusa xadrez, jeans e tênis. Quando cheguei ao quarto de Noah e ele já havia escolhido sua roupa, calça jeans, uma blusa com as escritas _"Cool Kids Don't Dance"_ e tênis estilo os de Nate. Edward usava blazer, camisa, calça e sapatos sociais.

Chegamos a casa dos meus pais e todos já estavam lá, cumprimentei minhas cunhadas e recebi um abraço apertado de Emmett e Jasper.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento – sorri para os meus pais que estavam de mãos dadas

- Obrigada querida – Charlie me abraçou levemente e Renée sorriu me enchendo de beijos.

- Cadê meus netos? – Renée perguntou olhando ao redor

- Já foram brincar com os primos – Edward chegou me abraçando por trás – Parabéns Charlie, Renée

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco com meus pais até que Dorota veio avisar que o jantar estava na mesa. Alice, Rosalie e eu fomos colocar o jantar das crianças e os colocamos em seus devidos lugares. O jantar estava animado e todos conversávamos, logo Esme e Carlisle chegaram completando o nosso grande clã e ali, sentada naquela mesa agradeci baixinho a Deus por ter me dado uma _nova chance _de ser feliz e de ser amada.

FIM

*Sim, eu descrevi o Harry Styles kkkk`

** Gente eu sei que nas fotos está parecendo que o Nate é menor que a Nessie, mas o Flynn Bloom tem (se não me engano) 3 anos, então estou tendo que procurar fotos da Suri Cruise com 3 anos então algumas fotos ela está maiorzinha um pouquinho.


End file.
